1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency rescue system and it help-seeking device and emergency rescue method, and more particularly to an emergency rescue system and a help-seeking device and emergency rescue method utilizing a GPS electronic device to provide a help-seeker to transmit help-seeking information at fast and various manner and capable of linking with a rescue side having a GPS functional device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, global positioning systems (GPS) are so popular, especially for devices of satellite navigators or mobile phones applied in automobiles or motorcycles. Everyone has a mobile phone. Absolutely, for some people, the mobile phone must be carried at any time and is a necessary device in daily life. The satellite navigator is also a device that is frequently used while driving the automobile or riding the motorcycle.
The satellite navigator, the mobile phone having the GPS function or other electronic device having the GPS function has functions of mobile positioning and route navigation to allow the user can use related functions and services to quickly and correctly reach destinations. However, when the devices having the GPS function is used in a rescue mission, the mobile positioning is not enough. If a help-seeker has the electronic device having the GPS function in case of emergency, the device can merely position his/her orientation through mobile positioning to allow a rescuer to search the help-seeker based upon a positioned location and may not provide the help-seeker to directly communicate with the rescuer to notify self-condition and injury so that the rescuer is unable to provide real-time rescue. Moreover, a positioning signal sent by the GPS electronic device of the help-seeker is usually only transmitted to a specific unit such as a rescue team or a fire bureau and may not be transmitted to nearby GPS electronic devices directly. Consequently, the rescue service may not be on time. Upon the foregoing reasons, a system capable of analyzing, planning and distributing a help-seeking message and location information through a digital manner to effectively improve the rescue efficiency is required.